


Save Me

by drKawaiii



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drKawaiii/pseuds/drKawaiii
Summary: One young man and a successful woman, what do they have in common? Basically? Nothing, maybe the burning wish to survive or the bond they created after saving each other from their problems.





	Save Me

### Chapter I

September 29, 1998; 15:04

My entire family was lying in a pool of blood, I really hated them but I wasn’t the one who killed them. Actually the whole town was a mess, people screaming everywhere, everything was painted in blood. I didn’t know what happened, I was confused, everything seemed perfect two hours ago.

About two hours ago.

I make two steps forward and then I looked back at the military base.  
‘It been a long wild journey, right?’ said Chris looking at me.  
‘Yes, a long ass ride.’ I replied and started walking again.  
‘Aww, little Leon is gonna miss me?’  
Chris started mocking me but I didn’t mind because it was true, I’m gonna miss him, we met on my first day at the military base. We saved each other's asses a lot of times, he is more of a brother that my real one.  
‘Yeah, I'm gonna miss saving you from being caught every time you sneak out.’  
‘Well, If you miss me give me a call’ he handed me a piece of paper with a phone number on it. ‘I will answer anytime’  
I looked at the piece of paper and put it inside my pocket, then we bid our farewell.

I took the bus since my family didn’t even bother to come and get me, like Chris family did, something that happens all the time. It was a windy day, the wind blew through the bus' window. In the bus it was just me and the driver so it was really quiet, exactly what I needed, some time to think about what’s awaiting me home. The only thing I could think was the image of my parents yelling at me for things I didn’t do, but that's the way things have been since I was little. And if you don't understand why, let me give you a little spoiler: they worship my brother like he is some kind of God, while I’m just a nobody, an outsider. That’s why I joined the army so I could escape all that shit, but it didn’t last long. Since it was an almost two hours ride I just slept until I reached Raccoon City.

When I reached Raccoon, everything seemed strange, it was too quiet, a lot of cars were left in the middle of the street, but then I saw it, a pool of blood right after the cars. I didn’t dare to look at it so I started running back to the bus station. I saw some people standing in the middle of the street not moving but I didn’t care, I continued running until I reached my house.

When I reached my house I tried unlocking the door but it was already opened. I opened the door and as soon as I got inside I closed and locked it. I felt a strong smell and walked to the kitchen, seems like my mother forgot to take out the food from the oven. I turned the oven off and walked to the living room. Then I saw it again, the pool of blood where four bodies were lying emotionless. I take a step closer and then I could recognize who they were: my mother, my father and my brother plus some stranger. I stood there watching them, I couldn't even move, I just stared at them. My entire family was lying in a pool of blood, I really hated them but I wasn’t the one who killed them. I slowly reached for wall phone to call the cops, when I heard a little growl. I turned back and I was my brother rising from the floor with half of his face missing. I took a few steps back while the creature that was my brother tried to grab me. Soon I hit the wall and the creature started walking faster towards me. In the heat of the moment I grabbed the baseball bat that was in the corner of the room, closed my eyes and smashed his head with it. When I opened my eyes his body was on the floor and I was covered with blood. This time I couldn't help it and rushed to the bedroom and vomited everything I had in my stomach. I cleaned my hands that were full of blood.

I watched myself in the mirror thinking about what I just did. I killed a person, a human being, my own brother but I didn’t feel anything, maybe because he was already dead and turned in some kind of zombie or because that was what I always wanted to do.  
‘NO!’ I yelled to myself. ‘I’m not like this, get your shit together Leon!’  
After I cleaned myself, I put my hand inside my pocket and took the piece of paper with Chris number on it, then I searched in my dusty room my old cellphone. As soon as I found it I connected it with the charger and dialed Chris number and waited for Chris to answer.  
‘Redfield, who am I speaking to?’ Chris voice was really cold but it calmed me.  
‘Chris, it’s me, Leon.’ I said searching for my backpack.  
‘Leon! I’m glad you’re still alive! I...’ without letting him finish his sentence I interrupted him. ‘Chris, what the hack it happening ?’  
‘I... I really don’t know, but it’s not something good...’  
‘That’s what I though too’  
‘Is your family ok? Did you meet with them?’  
‘They... are already dead...’  
‘Oh God, I’m really sorry...’  
‘No it’s ok, don’t worry. But what are we gonna do now?’  
‘We survive, we need to. I started gathering some supplies and everything I can used as a weapon, I’m gonna leave this city, you should do the same, we can meet up and escape together.’  
‘Good, I’m gonna start packing some necessities, where are we meeting.’  
‘On my way home i noticed that J’s Bar was still intact, no damage at all, we will meet there at 17:00, we will wait there 10 minutes if you don’t show up we will leave, I’m sorry but I can’t risk my sister's life.’  
‘Don’t worry I will be there.’  
When I was about to end the call I could hear Chris call me.’ Leon wait!’  
‘Yes?’  
‘Don’t make too much noise, they are attracted to loud noises.’  
‘They?’ I asked having a bad feeling about it.  
‘They, the strange creatures that are filling the streets, they look like humans but they are not humans at all.’  
‘I...I understand’  
‘Leon, please be careful.’  
‘I will’ with that I ended the call get my backpack and got downstairs. I searched the cabinets and took some food, an first aid box and them i walked to my father study. There on the wall in a wooden frame was his old shotgun, the only thing left from my grandfather. I took it and all the shotgun shells i could find.

After I prepare everything and changed myself in some clean clothes, I looked at the clock hanging on the wall, 16:13.  
‘Good, I should reach J’s Bar in almost 20 minutes.

I put my backpack on and took the shotgun, I already loaded 5 shells and i had 25 left in my hip pouch. When I was about to leave I heard a loud scream for help. I dashed to the front door and looked outside, a woman fighting with two creatures. She smashed the head of one with a metal baseball bat but the other one pushed her on the ground. As the creature was approaching her she shot out another scream. I couldn’t stand there letting her get killed so I rushed out trying to get the creature from her silently. I tried but her screams dragged out more creatures. I took the baseball bat from the ground and smashed the head of the creatures and then I took the hand of the girl I just saved, and for the first time I could see her face. She was Asian, with a beautiful pair of brown eyes and short black hair, I swear she looked so familiar but that wasn’t the time for that, we were almost surrounded by creatures.  
‘Fuck!’ I cursed. ‘Run as fast as you can!’ I grabbed her hand and started running to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello 👋  
> It’s my first time writing so please be kind.  
> Also please take into account that the personality of each character is different from their original one.  
> Leave your opinions in the comments below, i can’t wait to read them. 🤗


End file.
